walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar (Hilltop)
Oscar is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Oscar's life before or as the outbreak began. He may lived near or in Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Something They Need" Oscar is out on patrol with three other residents. They briefly stop and Oscar replies to Maggie's comment about Gregory's first time dealing with zombies, stating that Gregory has told them he dealt with zombies before. Oscar and his group then proceed returning towards the Hilltop gates. Season 8 "Mercy" Oscar is among the Militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Oscar is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. Inside, he and Dianne are with a group of Hilltoppers pinned in a hallway as Saviors shoot from a distance. Oscar comments that they've lost touch with one of the groups. He is unable to answer Tara when she asks about Morgan. After a lengthily gunfight, Oscar and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Oscar and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Oscar is among the Militia to bring the Saviors back to the Hilltop. He and the rest of the Militia help protect the Saviors from on coming zombies. "Dead or Alive Or" Oscar is seen walking around with Kevin as they help with improving the town's defenses. He witnesses the arrival of the Alexandrians and the revelation that Carl has died. Later, Oscar, along with Jerry, Scott, and Dianne, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under close watch of the guards. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Oscar is seen helping Dianne bring the Savior prisoners out onto the balcony as Maggie addresses Simon on the radio. After the Saviors open fire, he helps usher everyone inside the Barrington House. He survives the attack on the Hilltop and the subsequent outbreak that leaves several more dead. Later, he and Dianne help Alden and the defected Saviors shut the gates as zombies try to get inside the community. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) Trivia *This character is credited as Hilltopper in "Something They Need". Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters